


adore

by fiveya_whoregreeves



Series: tracing letters on your skin [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alphabet Meme, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kink Meme, Kink Negotiation, NSFW Alphabet, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Read all tags, Short One Shot, Smut, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveya_whoregreeves/pseuds/fiveya_whoregreeves
Summary: ““What do you mean you’re not used to this?”“Us?”She shrugged. “What is there to get used to?” It was only because he’d known her many years that he could detect the slightest bit of caution in her tone.Not wanting her to worry about her significance to him in the slightest, he hastened to add, “I haven’t really been with anybody but you, and you’re my best friend. Though you’re by no means the same person I left behind, I sometimes still associate you with her. Not in a bad way, just… in a way where I really fear that I’ll mess something up somehow. Which, clearly, I might—”He was cut off by her lips against his own.”[Fiveya NSFW Alphabet Letter ‘A’: Anal]
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: tracing letters on your skin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116218
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	adore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luz_Floral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luz_Floral/gifts).



> This series is going to be a bit of a different take on NSFW alphabets because I tend to not be able to resist the urge to turn all headcanons into one-shots. Anyways, this will be a one-shot series with a different kink for each letter of the alphabet. My reasoning for not just making this a multi-chap with a list of one-shots is to adequately tag for triggers, so if you ever notice any other triggers you’d like me to add, please tell me!!! That being said, always read all tags with these because they’ll all be kinky. 
> 
> All of the fics in here will also just be titled with a letter corresponding to the letter I’m at in the alphabet because I’m unoriginal and couldn’t just have a fic called “Anal” in the fiveya tag. Well, I could have, but that’s not the point.
> 
> I’m dedicating this to Luz_Floral, who has one of the most beautiful art styles I have seen ever? (As well as all of the fiveya artists, like where are you guys getting this talent and can I have some?) All of the artists in this fandom are amazing, and I really want to dedicate more fics to all of them in the future just because like... wow, I could never be as talented as all of them at art, but I’d practice every day if it meant I came even close. Luz_Floral’s fics are also wonderful, and they write with so much care in them and so much attention to detail. Please read their fics if you get a chance!

Vanya had been paging through the revised copy of her most recent project, perfectly silent atop his lap, so Five felt it was a pretty reasonable reaction to start choking on his coffee the second she asked, “Have you ever tried anal?”

When he’d finally taken control of his breathing, he gasped, “What now?”

“You act like I’ve just announced something much more serious.”

“It’s just… weird. To hear you say that. Out loud.”

She pouted at him, narrowing her eyes and causing a wrinkle to form between her brows. Five was tempted to lean forward and kiss it away. “You still treat me like I’m naive,” Vanya accused.

“I don’t think you’re naive, V. Don’t worry. It’s more that it's odd to hear you say anything sexual because I’m still not used to…” He waved his hand around desperately, knowing there weren’t any words that adequately described the complex situation they were in. Ever since he’d landed back in her timeline, having landed in a body similar to all of the others for some unfathomable reason (though he sometimes supposed that very reason may be  _ why  _ the world had never ended since he’d gotten there), their relationship had become something… indescribable. When he hadn’t spoken for a few seconds, he added, unnecessarily,  _ “This.” _

“What do you mean you’re not used to this?”

“Us?”

She shrugged. “What is there to get used to?” It was only because he’d known her many years that he could detect the slightest bit of caution in her tone. 

Not wanting her to worry about her significance to him in the slightest, he hastened to add, “I haven’t really been with anybody but you, and you’re my best friend. Though you’re by no means the same person I left behind, I sometimes still associate you with her. Not in a bad way, just… in a way where I really fear that I’ll mess something up somehow. Which, clearly, I might—” 

He was cut off by her lips against his own. When Vanya pulled away, he gaped at her in fascination. “So, if you haven’t really been with anyone besides me, is the answer a no?”

Five blinked. “I have done it a few times, yes. Though it was always with men. During the Commission. I meant that I’ve never been with anybody besides you in the sense of a romantic bond.”

Vanya pulled away in confusion. “What about Dolores?”

He pursed his lips. “That  _ hardly  _ counts.” Vanya had been astoundingly calm when he told her of Dolores, explaining that she was glad he was able to cope with being alone somehow for years. Considering the fact that she didn’t speak to him for three weeks when she found out that he’d had something of a fan club during his Academy days, he’d been somewhat bewildered that she wasn’t even the slightest bit jealous. On some level, he was glad for it, considering the fact that he was at a point where he could recognize Dolores for what she’d been, but, on another, he felt a little mortified, assuming that if she hadn’t been jealous then she hadn’t considered it a threat, even if she claimed that she wasn’t concerned about it when he pestered her. 

“Would you be willing to try it with me?” 

“Of course.”

* * *

Though she’d asked this of him, he could tell she was nervous, which was why he was just gently stroking her skin now, tracing love notes against her spine and perfectly aware she wouldn’t know what she was doing. His lips brushed against her own, gently moving their mouths together until he could coax hers open, pressing his tongue against hers. Even though Five enjoyed sex with her immensely, he adored that he could kiss her so easily now. When he’d been younger, he’d always wanted to try, and now he could kiss her as much as he wanted. Now, he took the opportunity as often as he could, pecking her cheek when he grabbed something from a high shelf for her, kissing her forehead when he held an umbrella above her head (oftentimes after she’d caused it to rain), brushing his lips to her forehead when she got that little wrinkle between her eyebrows when she was concentrating so deeply during training. 

When she pulled away, he frowned. “What’s wrong, dear?”

“You’re stalling,” she accused, the little wrinkle showing up. Five resisted the urge to laugh at how adorable she looked. 

“You have to be comfortable,” he explained. “It’s not just about using enough lube or making sure you get used to the feeling first, you know. If you’re nervous, it’d be painful too.” 

“I’m comfortable,” she squeaked.

He did laugh, then. “Vanya, it’s okay to be nervous when you’re trying something new, and, in the case that you don’t think you’re ready at all, we don’t have to try this ever. Not unless you want to, and you want to for  _ you _ and not for  _ me.”  _

“I’m just scared I’ll do something wrong,” she admitted sheepishly, blushing. Five kissed her heated cheek. 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Five said, brushing an errant strand of hair back. “But I can assure you could never do anything wrong to me, and nothing you’d ever do would stop me from loving you.” 

“You’ll stop if it hurts?” Vanya asked. 

“Of course. Even if you just want to stop simply because you decide you don’t want to anymore. You don’t have to justify it other than, ‘I don’t want this.’ And I’ll stop as soon as I worry you’re upset or as soon as you tell me to, whichever comes first.” 

She relaxed a little more, the wrinkle starting to drift away. It was odd, laying in bed with her completely naked, not doing anything but staring at one another. Intimate. He’d never thought he’d experience  _ intimacy  _ with someone. “You won’t be mad if it’s too much and I ask to stop?”

“Never.” He  _ was  _ mad, however, that she felt she even had to ask. Whoever had made her feel that way… they’d be lucky if she never told him about them because he’d kill them for ever hurting her (enough to make her doubt things she should  _ expect  _ from a partner, that everybody should expect).

Vanya turned around, and he realized that she’d wanted them more in a spooning position, not uncomfortable with it in the slightest if that’s what she wanted. “Okay,” he said, just now dragging his fingers over her ass, not pressing inside of her but getting her used to the feeling of his hands there first. “Is this position good for you?” 

She glanced back, frowning (mainly because she was the one who put them in this position, but he was taking no chances), “Yeah. Could you wrap an arm around me, though?” 

He nodded, following her request, pulling her closer in the process. When she grabbed the hand that was holding her and placed it against her breast, he realized she wanted him to touch her, and he obliged, tweaking her nipple until it pebbled against his thumb and forefinger. Vanya moaned, nudging her ass back against him, dragging it against his hardening cock, and he grunted in surprise. 

Reaching for the lube with his free hand, he kissed her ear, whispering, “You really want this, don’t you, angel?” Though he said it in a gruff tone, he was asking to make sure that this was actually something she wanted, even though she’d been the one to bring it up. He’d still wondered when she’d first asked, for a few seconds, if she’d only said it because she thought he didn’t think their current sex life was  _ enough  _ for him, and he never wanted her to do something with him unless she wanted it wholeheartedly, for herself only. “You want me to make you feel good, yeah?”

Shakily, she nodded, but he wasn’t satisfied, wanting her to actually say it. “Out loud, sweet Vanya. Say it out loud.”

“I want this,” she gasped. 

Dabbing a little lube into his fingers, rubbing it to her thigh first to assure she wouldn’t have an allergic reaction, he asked, in a sweet tone that he hadn’t even known he was capable of before he’d gotten together with her, “You  _ do?  _ Tell me all about it, dear.”

“I’ve wanted this before I was with you,” she explained, pressing her forehead to the pillow. Quickly, he asked her if he could put his finger inside of her before he did, and she nodded. As he traced her entrance, just getting her used to the feeling as he added more lube, she added, “I’d just never been with anybody before you that I trusted to try this with—  _ oh.  _ Keep doing that.”

Encouraged by her positive response, he followed her order, experimenting a little and dipping his finger further inside of her, pleased when she let out another pleasured little  _ ‘oh.’ _ “And you wanted to make sure you were comfortable with me before you asked?” Five deduced, adding even more lube, figuring he’d bathe her after this while she was in that blissed out state she always got to after she came. 

“It’s not that I wasn’t comfortable with you.” She backed up against his finger, taking him deeper, and he paid more attention to her nipple while she fucked herself leisurely. “I was just worried… you’d say no, and think of me differently afterwards.”

He kissed the crown of her head. “Never be afraid to ask for something you’d like to try. The most I’d do is say no. Though I can’t imagine there’s anything you’d be interested in that I wouldn’t be willing to at least try.”

“What if I said something that made you upset?”

He moved the hand at her breast down, brushing her clit instead. “I don’t think you  _ would, _ but if you said something that ever upset me, for any reason, I’d just ask you to stop, like you do with me. We’re equals, right?”

She nodded. “I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.” He added a finger, getting her adjusted to it as well as he kissed her shoulder. “Thank you for trusting me, for being such a brave, sweet girl.” She gasped, and Five nearly grinned when he realized she had relaxed completely, would be ready to take him soon enough. As he slipped another finger inside of her, just testing how comfortable she was before he pushed his cock in her, he asked, “Are there other things you’d like to try in the future?”

“Y-yeah. T-t-tell you after?”

“Of course.” His lips brushed to her neck this time, and he pulled his hand away, wiping the lube on the towel they’d laid down beforehand before pursing his lips and deciding to get even more slathered on himself first. It wouldn’t hurt anything for sure. “I’m excited to hear all about it.”

As he layered the lubricant on himself, he stroked himself a few times, listening to the sounds of her whimpers as he languidly circled her clit. When he was sure that it wouldn’t hurt at all for her, he lined himself up with her entrance, murmuring gentle praise to her until he was fully inside, gasping. 

As he let her adjust to him, he repeated, “You never have to be ashamed of anything you ask me, V. I love you, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this, and stay tuned for more of the NSFW alphabet fics if you’re interested I guess? All of these WILL be connected, but you never have to worry about skipping any of them because they’re PWP. As there’s no plot, there’s no concern as to whether or not you’ll miss something hahahah. Thank you for reading, and I’ll try to respond to comments on my other fics! (Side note, but I love all of you dearly for commenting like!!! Thank you so much!!!!)


End file.
